fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zilver A. Hawk
Appearance Hair: It’s an orangish/red that falls down her back. It’s always piled on top of her head in one way or another that looks completely insane. She’s threatened once or twice to cut it off, but her father thwarts her attempts every time. Eyes: Green Skin: Pale Height: 5’ 9” Weight: It depends…She tends to forget to eat meals when she’s busy with something or completely upset and she isn’t even aware of it. It’s usually between 125-133 lbs. Clothing: She wears a simple white blouse with a black ribbon threaded across the top so it doesn’t fall off her shoulders completely. She has a brown leather vest that she wears over her shirt to give her body just a bit of shape and a matching brown skirt that falls to her ankles. She has boots that go up to her mid-calf and lace. She completes her outfit with a dark green sash around her waist to accentuate her frame and a choker necklace with a cross around her neck. Personal Personality Zilver is…different. On the outside, she looks like a sweet, incredibly innocent daddy’s girl. She may be a bit naïve, but she’s not stupid by any means. She has an incredibly mathematical mind that she prefers not to use most of the time. (Mainly because she hates being called a nerd.) She approaches life with her imagination wide open, and at times, people are convinced that she’s not all there. Some are even convinced that she’s lost for hours at a time. She can come off as quiet and anti-social even, but it’s usually just because she’d rather not be around people. She enjoys her time alone, sitting with her journal and a bit of music, possibly a cup of hot Earl Gray tea. She has a completely other side though. When it comes to training, she’s spunky and enthusiastic, maybe a little too enthusiastic. She’s reckless when it comes to using tomes and constantly worries her father. (She attempts to use tomes before she’s ready too and thus, they explode…literally.) Even though she always makes an attempt to shut up her emotions when she’s upset, she can’t for ever long. If you anger her, she’ll soon enough blow up and kill you…figuratively. If you make her sad, she’ll earn your pity with tears. (Many people don’t know if they’re real or not.) Overall, she’s friendly, but incredibly sensitive. Family/Friends Father: R.L. Hawk (Saint)- He’s the grandson of the great Saint Rhys and Mia. After losing his wife during a mission trip in Daein, R.L. became very protective of his daughter and is now known as the only priest who’s ever beaten a young man with a cricket bat. The two share a special bond that many families are jealous of. She also has a circle of friends that she travels with on occasion: Christine “Cho” Deng (Thief)- She’s a bit dark and depressing. No one knows why she and Zilver are friends. They have had quite a few disputes in the past leading to a bit of distance between the two. Cho dreams of joining the Daein army as a doctor of sorts, but her parents refuse to let her. Isaak Deng (Knight)- He’s Cho’s older brother. He has almost robotic emotions, but cares deeply for his little sister in a special way. He’s a prodigy at the violin, far greater than any adult or child his age. He’s keen, insightful, and incredibly polite despite his poor status in society. He dreams of becoming a musician and protecting his sister. Nicolette “Nikki” Wiloma (Fighter)- She’s incredibly violent and Cho’s dynamic partner in crime. She has no particular goals in life but to live it to the fullest. She wants a man of her own, but the fact that she can beat up a full grown body builder doesn’t help matters. Lady Ashleigh Pippin (Pegasus Knight)- She’s…a girly girl. She’s training to be in the Begnion Pegasus Knights but is constantly distracted by boys. She’s the most beautiful out of Zilver’s group and knows it even though she can be very ditzy at times. Tai “Tai Tai” Blossom (Ranger)- He is one of Zilver’s best friends. He’s almost like a big brother to her. He doesn’t live far from her church and is one of the few young men brave enough to stand in front of her father. He’s kind and has a great sense of humor. He’s a bit clumsy with his blade, but has a good heart nonetheless. He’s one of the few people that has seen one of her legendary temper tantrums. Astrid Johansson (Myrmidon)- She is Zilver’s BEST friend. The two constantly get into trouble together. Together, they complete each other and are completely convinced that they must be blood sisters even though they look nothing alike. 'Strengths' Bold in Battle- She’s extremely loyal to those sh e’s sees as friends to the point where she’d go to the ends of the earth. She fears nothing except the death of her friends, making her a beast when she’s fighting. Willingness- If put into a situation she’s passionate about, she’s completely and utterly devoted. She’s steadfast and it would take something extremely drastic to change her mind. Empathy- She always seems to know when something’s up. If one of her friends is hurting, she doesn’t even have to ask why, she just knows. It’s helped many a time on mission trips. 'Weaknesses' Inexperience- She had to teach herself to fight. (With the exception of one day.) She’s klutzy, awkward, and a complete disaster. Her father never wanted her to fight in the first place, but he couldn’t keep her from it. Distraction- She has trouble focusing on one thing at a time. She has to be doing at least three things at one time to stay on target. Otherwise, she’ll get bored and move on her merry way. Emotional- She’s been known to get herself into some tight situations, usually because of her emotions. The only person who’s really seen the worst of it was Tai after an incident with Cho. It was rumored that she set fire to the forest by accident, almost taking her own friend’s life. After that, she was thrown into depression and it took an act of Biblical proportions to get her out of her room. Likes -Music/Musicians -Hot Tea -Performing -Writing in her journal 'Dislikes' -Sugar/Sugary drinks -Being out in the sun for a long time -Being picked on -People with strong prejudices 'Quotes' “Get back here you coward!! I’m going to shove my fist so far up your nose they’ll have to probe your brain to get my hand out!” “Yes…If you continue up the road, you’ll see my father’s church. He’ll be the only priest there with a cricket bat.” “WHO PUT SUGAR IN MY TEA?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!” History Her father, the grandson of Rhys and Mia, continued to run his grandfather’s church all these years. Zilver was born in the church and is convinced she’ll die there. When she was young, she enjoyed going on her father’s mission trips, spending months, sometimes years away from home. She spent quite a bit of time in Phoenicis which may be an explanation for her somewhat violent temper. There, she grew close to several of the people there and considers it a second home. When she was seven, her mother was killed on a missionary trip to Daein. She and her father returned home, very sad. Her mother has always been a tender subject for her. She continued going on mission trips with her father however and she managed to make friends all over the continent of Tellius. She and her best friends, Astrid and Tai, would always go out together when she returned home, train together and wreck normal havoc upon their small town. When she turned 16, her father finally trusted her enough to go out on her own. She never traveled very far though and almost always had a friend or two with her. One day, when she was out by herself, she met a mysterious monk who offered to buy her a drink. The two were fast friends and he ended up training her, but for only a day. She was quick to learn everything he had to say and managed to refrain from killing him with her reckless moves. He then charged her saying this, “Go with your friends and head north. Adventure awaits where the wind will carry you.” She then set out with her friends on the adventure of a lifetime… RP History Supports Luke © Windwarrior234 Zaanga © Wyvernlord_Firion Firion © Wyvernlord_Firion Gemini © DRTJR Melissa © Windwarrior234 Rucus © Bamf Copyright OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)